Dolores Umbridge
Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu, profesor Dolores Jane Umbridge (ur. ok. 1945 r.) — czarownica czystej krwi, starszy podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Korneliusza Knota. Na piątym roku nauki Harry'ego Pottera nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią w HogwarcieObrona przed czarną magią i Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu, a przez krótki czas nieprawowity Dyrektor Hogwartu. Wiemy, że była zapatrzona w Ministerstwo i uważała, że Potter i Dumbledore opowiadają bzdury. Biografia Przesłuchanie Harry'ego Pottera To właśnie w tym wydarzeniu z tomu V Dolores występuje po raz pierwszy. Pojawia się na przesłuchaniu w Wizengamocie i jest przedstawiona jako Starszy Podsekretarz Ministra Magii. Uważa ona, podobnie jak Knot, że Harry'ego należy ukarać, jednak gdy się okazuje, że większość jest za jego uniewinnieniem, Minister (który też był za wyrokiem skazującym) go uniewinnia. Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu pojawia się na rozpoczęciu roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Tam wygłasza swoją mowę powitalną w której już wspomina o bezpiecznym sposobie nauczania. Dumbledore wcześniej przedstawia ją jako nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Początki pracy w Hogwarcie thumb|left|200pxW czasie piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie Harry'ego Pottera (Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa) w życie wchodzi reforma Ministerstwa, odnośnie nauczania Obrony Przed Czarną Magią nie uwzględniając w tym praktyki. Korneliusz Knot powołuje więc swoją starszą podsekretarz, Dolores Umbridge, na stanowisko nauczyciela tego przedmiotu (stanowisko zostało zwolnione, ponieważ nauczający wówczas Barty Crouch Jr. pod postacią Alastora Moody'ego został bezapelacyjnie wyrzucony). Już pierwszego dnia nauczania dochodzi do konfliktu między nią a Harry'm Potterem, który sprzeciwia się reformie. Sądzi, że praktyka jest niezbędna na tym właśnie przedmiocie. Gdy pada imię Voldemorta, Dolores, która osobiście nie wierzy w jego ówczesny powrót, karze Pottera szlabanem. Zadaniem Harry'ego było wielokrotne pisanie słów Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw (ang. I will not break rules, co może być przetłumaczone również jako Nie będę łamać zasad).' '''W trakcie okazuje się, że napis pojawia się na ręce chłopca, sprawiając mu ból. Dolores zostaje znienawidzona przez uczniów szkoły, lecz nie wszystkich. Szczególną pogardę żywi wobec dzieci mugoli, zwanymi potocznie szlamami. Z''a jakiekolwiek wspomnienie o powrocie Czarnego Pana kara uczniów podobnie jak Harry'ego. Szczególnym poparciem darzy ją Argus Filch, hogwarcki woźny. Inkwizytor Hogwartu thumb|Na lekcji FiliusaDolores uważa, że sprawy w Hogwarcie mają się o wiele gorzej, niż sądziła. Rozmawia o tym z profesor McGonagall w Sali Wejściowej. Staje się Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Zaraz po tym wydaje pierwsze dekrety. Wizytuje nauczycieli na lekcjach, sprawdzając ich postawę i sposób nauczania. Choć tak naprawdę chodziło tylko o to, czy dany profesor spodoba się lub wkupi się w łaski Umbridge. Niestety, Sybilla Trelawney, nauczycielka wróżbiastwa w Hogwarcie, zostaje upokorzona na oczach całej szkoły i zwolniona ze swojej posady. Gdyby nie Minerwa McGonagall i Albus Dumbledore, który pozwolił jej zostać w szkole, zostałaby z niej wyrzucona.thumb|Kłótnia Dolores z Minerwą Brygada Inkwizacyjna Wiethumb|left|Harry Potter odrabia szlaban u Dolores Umbridge.lka Inkwizytor zakazuje tworzenia organizacji uczniowskich, udzielania jakichkolwiek informacji przez nauczycieli niezwiązanych z lekcją dla uczniów, zbliżania się chłopców do dziewcząt bliżej niż na odległość metra. Gdy w Żonglerze zostaje opublikowany wywiad z Harrym Potterem na temat powrotu Lorda Voldemorta, ogłasza, że posiadanie tego magazynu w szkole jest zakazane. Aby móc dokładniej szpiegować nauczycieli i kontrolować uczniów, Umbridge powołała obdarzoną wysokimi przywilejami (odejmowaniem punktów nawet prefektom domu) Brygadę Inkwizycyjną. Członkami owej brygady byli przeważnie Ślizgoni, przykładem może być choćby Montague czy Draco Malfoy, który swoją rolę w niej uważał za wyjątkową. W tajemnicy przed Wielką Inkwizytor powstaje Gwardia Dumbledore'a, powołana przez Pottera, która ma za zadanie podszkolić uczniów zaklęć z zakresu Obrony Przed Czarną Magią (Umbridge nie uczyła praktyki na swoich lekcjach). W późniejszym czasie organizacja ta zostaje przez Dolores odkryta w Pokoju Życzeń. Dyrektorka Hogwartu Dumbledore, po wzięciu odpowiedzialności za Gwardię uciekathumb|248px'' wraz ze swoim feniksem Fawkesem wściekłej Umbridge i Knotowi, który pozbawia go w międzyczasie posady dyrektora. Po jego odejściu Dolores Umbridge obejmuje to stanowisko. thumb|Umbridge daje medaleNadchodzi czas SUMów i egzaminów. Dolores przeprowadza je w Wielkiej Sali i tam również karze w podobny sposób jak Harry'ego Pottera, uczniów przystępujących do nich. Podczas SUMów, gdzie zdaje je m.in Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley czy Harry Potter, dochodzi do nieoczekiwanego przerwania ich przez Freda i George'a Weasley'ów, którzy wyjątkowo ją znienawidzili, za pomocą wybuchu fajerwerków ich własnej roboty. Miała to być nauczka'' dla Dolores. Ona sama wyszła z tego wyglądając tragicznie, ponieważ gonił ją olbrzymi, czerwony smok ułożony z zimnych ogni. Wybuch spowodował zniszczenie wszystkich dekretów pozawieszanych na ścianach w Sali Wejściowej Hogwartu. Z treści książki dowiadujemy się, ze SUMy zostały oczywiście powtórzone, lecz bracia Weasleyowie, odpowiedzialni za to wszystko, nie wrócili do Hogwartu wiedząc, że zapewne zostaliby z niego wyrzuceni. Zakazany las W mięthumb|left|284px|Chaos wywołany przez Freda i George'a Weasleyów podczas SUMów na piątym rokudzyczasie członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a, m.in. Hermiona Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood oraz Harry Potter, wkradają się do gabinetu Wielkiego Inkwizytora, aby móc skorzystać z kominka podłączonego do sieci Fiuu. Niestety, żywy kot z talerzyka na ścianie powiadamia Umbridge o całej sytuacji. Ta zjawia się i znęca się nad Potterem uderzając go w twarz i uważając, że ten kłamie twierdząc, że nie miał zamiaru uciec do Dumbledore'a. Kolejno wzywa Severusa Snape'a, aby ten przyniósł jej Veritaserum, eliksir prawdy, za którego pomocą ma wydobyć od Harry'ego prawdziwe informacje. Mistrz Eliksirów powiadamia ją o braku owej mikstury, mówiąc, że cały zapas został wykorzystany. Wtedy dowiadujemy się, że Umbridge podawała Veritaserum uczniom, co jest surowo zabronione. Hermiona Granger wykorzystuje tę chwilę i wspomina o tajnej broni Dumbledore'a, którą później okazuje się... Graup, olbrzym. Dolores wraz z Potterem i Granger idą do Zakazanego Lasu, aby Hermiona pokazała go jej. Podczas pobytu w lesie dochodzi do spotkania ze stadem centaurów, gdzie Umbridge broni się przed jednym z centaurów zaklęciem ''Protego'', kolejno samathumb|308px go atakuje. Później zostaje porwana przez stado w głąb lasu. Pozostali członkowie Gwardii uwięzieni w jej gabinecie wraz z pilnującymi ich członkami Brygady Inkwizycyjnej, wydostają się dzięki pomysłowości Rona Weasley'a. Do Hogwartu wróciła później, po interwencji Albusa Dumbledore'a. Doznała szoku. W kolejnych rozdziałach książki jest powiedziane, że Dolores Umbridge zostaje zawieszona w swoich obowiązkach, a Albus Dumbledore wraca na swoje stanowisko. Na zdjęciu umieszczonym w Proroku Codziennym widzimy Argusa Filcha niosącego walizki zaskoczonej Umbridge.thumb|Wyrzucona 1995 - 1996 thumb|left|128px|Dolores w Ministerstwie Magii u boku Ministra na konferencji prasowej.W "Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" ''Dolores nie odgrywa tak ważnej roli, jak w "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa". Podczas rozmowy Harry'ego Pottera i Rufusa Scrimgeoura została jedynie wspomniana i dowiadujemy się tylko tyle, że nadal pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii. Później, podczas pogrzebu Dumbledore'a zjawia się na nim i wówczas wygląda jakby nie czuła żalu z powodu jego śmierci.thumb 1997 - 1998 W tomie siódmym, czyli w ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, Potter, Granger i Weasley wyruszają na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Będąc na Grimmauld Place 12 Stworek, domowy skrzat, opowiada im, że to Mundungus Fletcher ukradł Medalion Salazara Slyherina, którego poszukiwali. Niedługo po tym Fletcher zjawia się i wyjaśnia, że nieznana czarownica odebrała mu medalion. Nagle rozpoznaje Umbridge na zdjęciu w Proroku Codziennym. Harry, Ron i Hermiona postanawiają jej go odebrać. Za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokthumb|150px|Dyrektor Konferencji Rejestracji Mugolaków podczas przesłuchiwania czarownicy z rodziny mugoli.owego Harry (jako pracownik Ministerstwa Albert Runcorn) dostaje się do jej gabinetu, jednak tam nie znajduje medalionu. Potem okazuje się, że Umbridge nosi go na szyi. Zostaje zauważony przez Pottera w sali, gdzie prowadziła, jako dyrektor, przesłuchania rejestracji mugolaków. Przesłuchiwala właśnie kobietę o imieniu Mary Cattermole. Przyjaciele oszałamiają Dolores i pomagającemu jej śmierciożerce Yaxley'a, Hermiona zabiera medalion i wyczarowuje fałszywy za pomocą zaklęcia Geminio. W filmie o tym samym tytule widzimy Dolores Umbridge stojącą obok Ministra Magii podczas konferencji prasowej. Późniejsze życie Po zakończeniu Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart Dolores zostaje zesłana do Azkabanu za niestosowne, a czasami nawet niesłuszne karanie uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie oraz prześladowanie mugolaków. Charakter thumb|left Pomimo lisiej przebiegłości i twardego charakteru, Dolores Umbrige była osobą całkowicie bezmyślną – nie posiadała w gruncie rzeczy własnych poglądów ani przekonań. We wszystkich kwestiach bezkrytycznie przyjmowała autorytet swoich przełożonych, a jej największą ambicją było jak najlepsze – aż do przesady – wykonywanie ich poleceń. Ta postawa doprowadziła do wielu ludzkich nieszczęść, gdyż jej przełożonym był ogarnięty obsesją Knot, a następnie śmierciożercy. Dolores Umbridge uwielbiała kolor różowy we wszystkich jego odcieniach. Jej ubrania, najczęściej puszyste i miękkie, posiadały delikatną barwę różu. Sama Dolores nie była ciemnej karnacji, lecz zapewne lekko różowej, dlatego więc uczniowie porównywali ją do ropuchy. Swoje mysie, jasnobrązowe włosy, wiązała najczęściej w kok, posiadała niezbyt duże oczy i wąskie, pomalowane różową szminką usta. Umbridge nie była wysoka, miała raczej niski wzrost. Poznajemy ją jako panią po czterdziestce, która mimo wszystko posiada wysoki, piskliwy głosik małej dziewczynki. Bez wątpienia była osobąthumb|288px przebiegłą i sprytną, co wskazuje na to, że mogła być za młodu w Slytherinie. Co więcej , okazywała jawną pogardę dla uczniów urodzonych w rodzinach mugolskich, jak na przykład Hermiona Granger czy Lily Evans, matka Harry'ego Pottera. Posuwała się do niestosownych kar w stosunku do uczniów Hogwartu, jak i podawała im Veritaserum, co jest surowo zabronione. Była wścibska, nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek coś przed nią ukrywał. Pothumb|leftdczas rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego wydawała się sympatyczną i miłą kobietą. Wygłosiła długą i nudną przedmowę w której obiecała że będzie godnie sprawować posadę nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią i jak najlepiej traktować uczniów. Jednak kłóciła się z nimi już podczas pierwszej lekcji co sprawiło że ją znielubili, wręcz zniecierpiali. Na swoich lekcjach nie uczyła klasy techniki, mówiąc że pracuje według poleceń dawanych przez Ministerstwo Magii. Na wielu lekcjach przepisywali różnę regulaminy, a jak już mieli się uczyć to czytali informacje z podręcznika. Sama nigdy ich niczego nie uczyła ponieważ prawdopodobnie nie miała za dużej wiedzy w tej dziedzinie. Nie nadawała się na jakąkolwiek nauczycielkę ponieważ jak stwierdziła pod koniec roku nie lubi dzieci. Uwielbiała również koty. W jej gabinecie, w którym przeważała barwa różowa, pozawieszane były talerzyki z wizerunkami kotów. Kot jest również jej patronusem, co widzimy w ostatniej części podczas przesłuchania Mary Cattermole. Nie wiadomo jednak skąd wzięło się to zamiłowanie. Za kurtyną thumb|220px|Różdżka należąca do Dolores Umbridge. *W jej rolę w filmie wciela się Imelda Staunton, a w polskiej wersji językowej głosu jej użycza Ewa Wencel. *Na początku jej pierwsze imię miało brzmieć "Elvira". *Na początku drugie imię Dolores brzmiało podobnie jak Hermiony, czyli Jane (czyt. Dżejn). Jednak J. K. Rowling postanowiła zmienić ten fakt i w Insygniach Śmierci zmieniła drugie imię Hermiony na Jean (czyt. Dżin). *Chociaż Umbridge jest zdeklarowaną i zawziętą przeciwniczką mugolaków, mugoli, mieszańców (wilkołaki, pół-thumb|leftolbrzymy) i magicznych stworzeń (trytoni, centaury) i utrzymuje przyjacielskie, można powiedzieć, kontakty ze Śmierciożercami (Malfoy, Travers, Selwyn), to nigdy nie zostało powiedzianie, że sama jest Śmierciożercą. Nie jest też powiedziane, że wiedziała dokładnie kto (Voldemort) stoi za wprowadzeniem zmian w oficjalnej polityce Ministerstwa na przełomie lat 1997/98, chociaż nie jest tajemnicą, że wszelkie zmiany popierała całą sobą, z całą stanowczością i niestosownym wręcz entuzjazmem. *Jej Patronus przybierał postać niezbyt dużego, długowłosego kota. *Różdżka Umbridge przedstawiona w filmie również zawiera różowy element. *Imię Dolores pochodzi od hiszpańskiego słowa "dolor" ból. en:Dolores Umbridge fr:Dolores Ombrage ru:Долорес Амбридж Umbridge, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Dolores Jane Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią